


Hardcore Bulbasaur

by lilMango



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7648669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilMango/pseuds/lilMango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan decides to sneak up on Phil and catch him eating his cereal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hardcore Bulbasaur

Tiny slivers of sunlight poked through Dan’s window from under his blinds as he stirred. His hand automatically reached for his phone, and he blindly felt around on his bedside table until he felt the cool glassy edges. A quick check of his twitter feed and email left him with nothing interesting to talk about during breakfast. He wondered if Phil had waited for him, or whether he was already starting his day.

There was only one way to find out. Dan groaned and practically rolled off of his mattress, as he typically did on lazy days. He was about to open his door when he heard faint footsteps from down the hall. He cracked a smile and clenched his fist. _This’ll be good._

Sometimes Dan liked to scare Phil, popping out behind a door and making him jump out of his socks. He would never see it coming. He could see it now; Phil’s half-shut and drooping eyes popping out of his head, his tiny whimper and flinch, his realization as he’d chase him all the way back down to his bedroom.

Dan slowly pushed his door open and tiptoed into the carpeted hallway. He paused as he heard small crunching noises, and another idea popped into his head. He knew Phil was eating his cereal, as they often joked about to viewers… if only they could see. Dan had to stop himself from laughing as he tiptoed back into his room, grabbed his phone. He rushed back with his camera open and ready. He peered into the kitchen doorway, silently cheering when he realized Phil had left the glass door open.

Sure enough, Phil was eating his cereal. Dan watched him stuff his hand into the box, pull out a handful, shove it into his mouth, and then plunge his hand in again. He looked so silly and sleepy that Dan had to pause for a moment and appreciate it. He made sure the sound on his phone was off before he started snapping photos. _One, two, three-_

Phil looked up. Dan watched his eyes widen and his hand stretch out, all in a millisecond. Phil lunged forward as Dan leaped back, letting out a loud and gasping laugh as he turned and ran towards the bathroom. He slid inside and slammed the door behind him, hearing Phil’s panicked shouts of “DELETE IT! Dan!”

But Dan was safe for now, back up against the door, laughter heaving so hard he was bent over and tears were springing from his eyes. He felt Phil’s fists slamming the door behind him.

“DAN don’t you DARE post it ANYWHERE!” Phil yelled with the high-pitched whiny voice that made Dan laugh even harder. Phil was pushing on the door behind him, but Dan had a strong hold on it, his entire bodyweight protecting him. He opened twitter and added the four best photos to a tweet, trying to think of a funny caption to go with them.

“Dan, ohmygod seriously,” Phil gasped with a stifled laugh, “if you post that I’m not making any breakfast for you, ever again.” Dan could hear the grin in his voice. He just hummed casually, turning up the volume on his phone so Phil could hear him typing a caption. 

“I dunno, Phil, these pictures are pretty funny. Maybe if you did the washing I would be more inclined to delete them.” Phil went silent for a second, and then Dan heard a loud _thump_ as he slid down the door into a sitting position. Dan giggled when he heard Phil’s sigh.

“I’m posting them, Phil.”

“NO NO NO! Fine, I’ll do the washing, I’ll- I’ll answer the postman every single day! I’ll give you a… a massage! COME ON!” Phil was practically screaming at this point, over Dan’s squeals of laughter. Dan bent down and clutched his abs, barely noticing that his weight was slightly shifting off of the door. Phil noticed his leverage and pushed it open as hard as he could, landing on Dan and grabbing for his phone.

Phil didn’t waste any time. He went straight for Dan’s neck. Dan recoiled and clutched his phone to his chest, but Phil’s hands pried his fingers off and Dan was weak from laughing so hard. The tweet was deleted, and the two were lying on the carpet, fully awake now.

“So, um. About that massage…” Phil punched Dan in the arm and they erupted into laughter once again.

 

-

 

Later that night, while Phil was editing, his phone vibrated against the armrest of the couch next to him. It was a new tweet from @danisnotonfire.

Phil glared at the culprit next to him, a guilty smile on his lips.

“You’re sleeping on the couch tonight.” He slammed his laptop dramatically and stood up.

Dan tackled him with a hug. “You love me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Poe and Ticia for the title!


End file.
